


Complicated

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clarisse is emotionally constipated, F/M, Fluff, and she misses Silena, but Chris is good at this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my favorite-pairing-oneshots that explain how the dynamics in my headcanon works. It will also answer some questions my headcanon-timeline may raise if you read that, but it works perfectly fine without having read my headcanon-timeline.</p><p>--</p><p>September 2009, a month after the war and Clarisse is still having a hard time dealing with everything. Especially with Silena's death. She doesn't really know how to cope, because she's a daughter of Ares and isn't she supposed to be strong? It's a good thing she has Chris at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Title: Complicated – It Gets Frustrating

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: hetero, fluff

Main Pairing: Chrisse

Side Pairing: Charles/Silena (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez

Summary: It's complicated being a bad-ass. She doesn't know where to turn to and to whom she could show her weak side. Until she finds her one true soulmate.

 

**Complicated**

_ It Gets Frustrating _

 

It was complicated.

Very complicated.

It had been, back from the beginning up until now and maybe it always will be.

Because he was a traitor.

He had betrayed them all. Had sold them out to Kronos, had spied for Kronos and fought for Kronos. And in the end, he had lost his sanity for the Titan Lord, too. After he arrived back at camp, no one cared about him anymore. He was after all just a traitor.

No one aside from her.

Only she still cared.

She was the only one still caring about him, still believing him, believing in him. Because she loved him, had loved him and would always love him.

But it was hard for her.

She was supposed to be tough, she was supposed to be bad-ass. After all, she was a daughter of Ares. The drakonslayer. The leader of cabin 5 was supposed to be strong. And not a weak, emotional girl.

There was no way she could show her true feelings, no shoulder to lean on, no chest to cry into, no arm to embrace her and no lips to tell her everything would turn out okay.

Times were hard and they first started to get better after Mister D had healed Chris' insanity and she finally had her beloved one back. Someone to lean on, someone to rely on.

Someone to support her in every way.

The fight with the Apollo-brats, where no one understood why she was being stubborn. No one was on her side, on the side of the children of Ares. Only him. Only Chris was right behind her, standing at her side and supporting her.

Even though she sometimes wished he would have chastised her. Because she would have obeyed him, and only him, considered his words and done what would have turned out to be the right thing in the end. And then she would have been there and Silena wouldn't have gone back to fetch her. And she wouldn't have lost her best friend...

Her stubbornness made her loose her best friend.

But even then her boyfriend supported her. She showed a brave face to everyone and once the two of them were alone, her walls broke down and she cried. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into his chest. Strong arms held her and soothing words were whispered into her ear.

Every other camper would have laughed at that. The strong bully crying like a little girl.

Every other child of Ares would have scoffed. A child of Ares should be strong and not weak.

The only other person that would have been there for her was the one she war mourning right now.

And she would never see the daughter of Aphrodite again.

And to think Silena had betrayed them all. She should have told Clarisse! Somebody! Anybody! No one would have kicked her out or anything, they would have helped her and maybe everything would have turned out alright and she would still be alive... If only...

“You can't change the past. Silena died, she died a hero's death, she died to make up for her mistakes. And please don't forget what Nico had said. She's in Elysium, she's with all the other campers we have lost during the war. She's with Beckendorf again.”

He was right. He was so right. She was dead and she would be together with her Beckendorf for all times. Happy. With her love.

But she was away and that was unforgivable. Her best friend had left her.

Sobs ragged her body and she grabbed her boyfriend tighter. His embrace tightened around her and she was grateful for her lifeline, for her Chris.

And she knew that, in the end, everything would turn out okay.

Regardless if the whole world would turn their back on them.

Regardless if no one else was there anymore.

Regardless if the titans or whatever higher power there was would try to destroy the world.

Nothing would ever be able to destroy her.

As long as she had Chris.

As long as they had each other – no matter how complicated life was.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
